Sniper In Chains
by jokay927
Summary: Jay27 and Kay89 are to be Incinerated...but get a second chance from an unexpected Visit. AU
1. Escape

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

This Story is for Kundry Athalia (Kassandra Gauthier) on WWOMB, who wanted a Story starring Trent Kort :)

Chap Summary: Jay27 and Kay89 attempt another escape

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He grunts as he hits the floor and looks up as his only friend runs back for him  
"Jay27! Move your arse!"  
He rolls his eyes "Kay89! I would, if you hadn't taken me so rough last night!" with that he stands and quickly follows him across the open grounds and away from the high walls of the Slave Facility. He chuckles, as after a few strides, he ends up overtaking him "Now who needs to move their arse!?"  
Kay89 rolls his eyes before stifling a laugh as his friend trips "At least I can see where I am going!"  
Jay27 goes to reply...only to glance behind him as he hears the Alarms blaring "Shit! I thought it'd take them longer to notice that we were gone!" with that he puts on an extra burst of speed, swearing under his breath as he hears the barks of the dogs. He takes Kay89's hand, as he notices him lagging, before pushing himself harder "Come on Kay89! This is our third attempt at escape! If we are caught...it's straight to the Incineration Unit for the both of us!"  
Kay89 begins to struggle at the fast pace "I...I can't make it! Go...go without me!"  
He growls as he sharply tugs him "As if!" he huffs in annoyance before jumping into the freezing river. He shivers as his thin shorts doesn't give him much protection against the cold temperature of the water. He lets out a deep sigh "As you s-stated...my eyesight isn't w-what it used to be! I n-need you to guide me as to where I n-need to go!"  
Kay89 huffs before tugging him to the left, pulling him behind some reeds...just as one of the Guards appear with a torch light. Once the man has gone, he smirks "Ok...I'll s-stay wit you!" he leans forward and kisses the long dirty silver hair "You'll only e-end up caught or d-dead quicker without me"  
Jay27 leans back into the touch before pulling away and squinting into the darkness "Is i-it clear?"  
He looks around and nods "Yes...l-lets go and get out of this f-freezing water!"

+NCIS+

Jay27 cries out in pain as the Head Guard stamps down on his left leg...shattering his kneecap while he is held down on the ground by to two others  
"There! That should slow you down!" he smirks down at the Slave, while nodding at the two to let go of him "If it was up to me...I'd feed you to the dogs!"  
He looks up at him with tears of pain blurring his vision as he cups his knee while glaring up at the man "Fuck Off!"  
The Head Guard growls and pulls out his knife as he grabs the Slaves balls "Talk to me like that again...and I'll castrate you!"  
Jay27 growls back "Fuck Off!"  
The man narrows his eyes and places the cold metal against the skin but quickly pulls back and stands as the Owner of the Facility walks in "Sir! We have retrieved Kay89 and Jay27...this is their third attempt at escape...they both had unfortunate accidents"  
The Slave rolls his eyes (Accident!? Yeah tight! His boot accidently slammed down on my leg as I as held down for my own Safety!) with that thought in mind, he clutches his damaged leg while dragging himself away...only to cry out in pain as he is roughly tugged up onto his feet  
"You are to show Respect to Dan McFarn!"  
Jay27 shifts his weight onto his right leg as he lowers his gaze to the floor while the big Boss walks over. He lets out a hiss of pain as his left leg is tapped with the mans cane  
"Jay27...what happened here?"  
He keeps his eyes lowered "Sir, I fell...it happened when I escaped"  
The Owner narrows his eyes but accepts the lie "An accident also occured to Kay89...you will be transported to the Hospital, as you know that a Slave cannot enter the Incineration Unit without being checked over, to see if you can be recycled" he gazes at him "Kay89 has already been taken to the Hospital"  
Jay27 snaps his head up, only to flinch as one of the Guards whack him over the head  
"Know your Place! You know better than to make eye contact!"  
He gazes at the floor "Sir...if I may, is Kay89 going to be ok?"  
Dan sighs "You may, Kay89 has had an injury to his face...you will see him when you both return, as you'll be sent together to the Unit"  
He nods and slightly bows "Sir, Thank-You for spending time with this lowly Slave...I am Sorry for all the unnecessary trouble I have caused you"  
The Boss laughs "No you're not! But I accept it anyway" with that he takes the leash and Collar set and places it around his neck "Come, I am taking you to the Hospital myself...as to stop anymore 'Accidents' from occurring"

+NCIS+

He sits in the two-man cage and waits for his friend while gingerly stretching out his now fixed leg, which still hurts like a bugger. He sighs but looks up as the door is opened and Kay89 is pushed through the door.  
Kay89 hides his face behind his long dirty chocolate coloured hair as he avoids his friends ice blue gaze.  
Jay27 frowns in confusion "Kay89? You ok?" as he doesn't get an answer, he looks around and once sure that he won't be overheard...he whispers "Kort? Trent Kort...speak to me please!"  
He turns his head at the sound of his name and glances sideways at him "No Jethro...I'm not ok" with that he turns to face him, letting his hair move out of the way as he gazes as him with a singe jade eye "They stole it...they stole my eye"  
Jay27 looks at him in horror before tugging him into a hug "I'm so Sorry! We should have never attempted escape!"  
Kay89 wraps his arms around him as his single eye waters "We...we had no choice! It was either attempt another escape...or live out our lives here until Death!"  
He nods as he holds him close "We are finally escaping...no more forced sex...no more fighting to the deaths" he sighs as he nuzzles the dirty chocolate hair "If not for you...I would have ended my Life years ago"  
Kay89 draws back and cups Jay27's face "I'm so Glad that you didn't" he gives him a sad smile "Without you...I had no reason for living" with that he leans forward and kisses his forehead.  
Jay27 smiles and squeezes infront of him in the cramped cage, to sit in his lap while leaning back against the strong chest. He closes his eyes at the Safty he feels as his friends arms wrap around his chest and sighs in contempt as he feels Kay89's fingers dancing across his sunken belly and across his ribs, which jut out from his skin.  
"You shouldn't have given me your share of the meals"  
He shrugs "You were chosen to fight more than me...you needed it more than I" he gives him a sad smile "I only was good to be fucked"  
Kay89 tugs him closer "It was never just fucking for me...I tried to go as tender as I was allowed"  
He nods "I know...you're the only who taught me how to stretch myself, so it wouldn't hurt so much"  
He sighs but then growls as the Guards walk up to their cage. He tightens his grip around his friends waist and bares his teeth but calms slightly as they lift the cage.  
The Head Guard narrows his eyes at the aggressive display and smirks as he pokes the shock stick between the bars to give them both an electric shock "Behave!"  
They both yelp and glare at him as they are loaded into the back of the truck. Once their cage is locked in place, they instantly press against another as the truck leaves into the rain and away from the McFarn Slave Facility.


	2. Incineration Unit

Jay27 and Kay89 arrive at the Unit...along with a Very Special Visitor

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kay89 watches the scenery as Jay27 sleeps against his chest. A soft smile crosses his face as he hugs his deathly thin friend while kissing the long dirty silver hair "If I could...I'd get us far away from here" he gazes around with his one eye "Far away to Africa...I have heard that Lord Abigail refuses to Incinerate Slaves and that she always recycles them into useful things" he tightens his grip as he spots the Unit ahead "I'm so Sorry I convinced you to go with me, otherwise this wouldn't be happening to you" he jumps as he hears an answered  
"Don't be...I'm glad I did"  
He smiles and leans down to grant him a kiss.  
Jay27 smiles back and returns the gesture but turns as the cage door is opened. He bares his teeth in angry snarl before yelping in shock as he is poked with a shock stick  
"Get Out!"  
He growls as he slowly crawls forward and drops out of the cage. He watches with narrowed blue eyes as one of the Guards move forward and attaches chains to his wrists, ankles, waist, chest and neck. He huffs in annoyance as a plain black plastic collar, with a white cross on the front, is placed around his neck  
"Name?"  
He rolls his eyes (As if that is my real name) before answering "Jay27"  
The Guard checks him over "You haven't been Branded?" at the Slaves shake of the head, he checks his Paperwork "Ah...you were used as the Fighting Slave Facility's Toy for their Fighters" he looks up "It states that you have attempted escape three times...you know the Law"  
Jay27 nods while keeping his eyes on the floor, in a mark of respect "Yes I do" he glances to side as Kay89 walks up next to him before being chained and Collared in the same manner.  
The Guard looks the other over "And you are?"  
The one eyed Slave smirks as he looks him in the eyes in a clear mark of disrespect "Kay89...McFarns best Fighter"  
He narrows his eyes "You are not to look me, directly in the eyes!"  
Kay89's smirk widens "I am about to be Incinerated for a third attempt at escape...how can you make my Life any worse?"  
The Guard smirks "Easy" with that he nods.  
Jay27 frowns...only to scream in agony as his strange Collar causes pain to shoot through his whole body. He crumples to the ground as tears roll down his cheeks.  
Kay89 bends down to help his friend as he shouts "Stop it! I will show you respect! Just stop it and leave him alone!"  
The pain suddenly disappears and he is left laying there as his body jerks and twitches with the aftershocks. He flinches as hands tug him up, onto his feet and he only manages to stand due to his only friend letting him lean against him while he tries to get his breath back.  
The Guard smirks as he gazes at the two men "We have an hour before you both are to be Incinerated...I think that we are going to have some fun with you two"  
Jay27 shivers at the words and grunts as he is tugged away before being shoved through a big door with Kay89 following...not noticing the big black armoured Limousine that pulls up outside the Unit.

+NCIS+

Lord DiNozzo gazes up at the Incineration Facility and sighs "I hate this part of my Job, Tobias" he lifts a hand and removes his shades "I know that I can send them a letter, or get yourself to find out the numbers...but for some reason I have to do it myself"  
Tobias nods as he locks the Limo while taking his place right behind his Boss "I know Tony...it isn't pleasant, but you have managed to half the numbers of Slaves unnecessarily being Incinerated within the last two years!"  
He nods before facing him with a smirk "You looking forward to having a Slave for yourself? One to give you pleasure when you wish and one that will never leave you?"  
He blushes slightly and gives him a small nod "I wish to Thank you in advance for allowing me to have on of my Own"  
Lord Tony waves his hand in dismissal "No need to thank me...you have earnt some happiness and after we have dealt with business here...we shall head over to Shepard's Love Slave Facility" he smirks "Jenny can provide you with whatever Slave you could wish for" with that he heads for the door "Come on Toby!"  
Tobias chuckles as he quickly follows him into the building.

+NCIS+

Jay27 cries out in pain as the Collar shocks him yet again and he ends up on the floor.  
Kay89 growls as he glares up at their tormentor "You are not allowed to torture Slaves!" he cries out as his Collar begins to shock him.  
The Guard smirks "I'm not torturing you...you both keep attempting escape, as your Records states and so...I am shocking you...to stop you from succeeding!"  
He glares up from the floor and grits his teeth as he lifts his hands and rips the plastic from his neck before charging his attacker.  
Kay89 watches in shock as his friend attacks the Guard. He cringes as Jay27 knocks the man unconscious and he quickly tugs his friend away before he makes matters worse "Jay...Jethro! What have you done!?"  
Jay27 looks at him with tears following down his cheeks "I couldn't take it any longer!" he lifts his bound wrists to wipe at his eyes "Why can't they just get it over with!? Why do they have to torture us?"  
He sighs and gently kisses his cheek before bending down and taking the Guards keys. He quickly releases himself and removes his own shock Collar before removing Jay27's chains "Right...this is the plan" he looks up into the teary blue eyes "We shall head to our Cell...but first-" he gives him a small smile "-lets get you something to eat"  
He returns the smile as he runs a hand across his skeletal frame "Yeah...I would like to eat something"  
Kay89 chuckles and takes his hand "Come on them!" with that he cautiously makes his way to the Kitchens.

+NCIS+

Lord DiNozzo huffs in boredom as the Head of the Incineration Unit starts to whittle off numbers and such stuff. He gazes around, safe in the knowledge that Tobias is listening and taking everything in...but pauses as he spots two men...Slaves, on the CCTV screen, making their way down the corridoors and into the Kitchens. A smile crosses his face as he decides to check out the Units Security "So...Graham, do you normally allow Slaves to ransack your Kitchen?" at the look of confusion, he smirks as he points to the screen.  
Graham frown and turns...only to swear under his breath at the sight of the two Slaves on the screen. He quickly picks up his radio "Code Red! Two Slaves in the Kitchen! Both unchained and without Collars" he moves closer and curses again "Caution! They are the ones from McFarns Fighting Slaves Facility! His previous top Fighter along with his Toy!" he turns to face his Guests "Stay here...I have to go"  
Lord Tony smirks "We'll come with you" as the man goes to object, he points to his friend "Tobias is my personal BodyGuard...no harm shall come to me" with that he leaves the room.  
Tobias rolls his eyes and gestures to the door "After you"  
Graham shakes himself out of the shock and nods as he quickly scarpers out of the door with the Lords BodyGuard closely behind him.


	3. I Want Him

Tobias picks his Slave

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kay89 smiles as his only friend enjoys the food he gives him, making sure to pick out the highest quality from the options infront on him...but suddenly looks up and glances to the door before turning around and pushing his friend into the furthest corner, in a better advantage spot for attack, as he watches ten Guards file into the room. His jade eye shifts from one group of five to the next...pausing as he spots the Head of the Unit along with high and mighty Lord Anthony Michael DiNozzo watching him in interest.  
Jay27 reaches out to stroke his friends arm as he glances around "We need to surrender...we are heavily out matched" he lets out a deep sigh as he wipes the food stains from his mouth "And I am too weak to fight..."  
He growls as his eye spots the burnt skin of his friends neck from the shock Collar "I will not allow them to harm you again before our Incineration" his head snaps up as he spots the Head of the Unit step forward  
"Kay89 and Jay27...what is the meaning of this!? You are both setting me a bad example infront of our Lord and Ruler, Anthony Michael DiNozzo"  
Jay27 cringes and holds his friend back, as he feels the muscles tense beneath his fingers  
"Fuck You! We were ready and fully prepared for our Deaths! But your Guards decided to torment us!" his jade eye narrows in anger "We have left one place of where we were abused...only to come to another!"  
Graham cringes at the forest green glare he receives from the Lord but shakes himself out of it "Enough! I shall not listen to your lies no more!" he glares at the two Slaves "You will both be escorted to the Incineration Unit and shall be destroyed immediately"  
Jay27 sighs as the man does the mistake of approaching his friend and he he quickly steps out of the way as Kay89 grabs the Head guy and promptly breaks the mans arm before the ten Guards make their moves.

Tobias watches in growing arousal as the one eyed Slave puts the men to shame by beating them and he steps forward before turning to his Boss "May I?"  
Lord Tony nods and watches in amusement as Graham drags himself fully out of the way as his BodyGuard tackles the Ex-Fighter Slave.  
Kay89 grunts as he is quickly pinned to the floor by the man in the suit while Jay27 is set upon by a number of the Guards. He stares at the floor in confusion as he has never lost a fight before and growls as he attempts to push him away...only to still as he feels the mans arousal pressing against his rear.  
Tobias looks up in excitement at his Boss "Can I have him? Please? I want this one!"  
Lord Tony huffs "Toby...he is to be Incinerated" he shakes his head "He has been deemed unfit for recycling and is in no way a Slave fit for pleasure" he shrugs "He has been breed for Fighting and that was all he is good for"  
Tobias whines as he tugs the Slave closer against his chest, marvelling in the fact he doesn't fight back "You said I can pick who I want...and I want him" he nuzzles the dirty chocolate curls "Please Tony?"  
He rolls his eyes "Ok, ok...but don't blame me if he turns out untrainable!" he turns to the Deputy of the Unit "We shall take him with us now"  
The Deputy cringes and nervously scratches his neck as he knows the Lord isn't going to like what he has to say "What about the o-other one?" he gestures to the Slave who is practically a walking skeleton with skin "They have t-to go together...or be I-Incinerated together"  
Lord Tony growls "Sir Tobias can only have one Slave! His Rank isn't high enough for two!" he dangerously narrows his green eyes at the man "Are you refusing to allow me...a Lord and the Ruler of the Continent...to take a Slave!?"  
The Deputy frantically shakes his head as his heartrate rises in terror "No! Never! I-It's the L-Law!" he nervously shuffles from foot to foot "H-How about you t-take him for yourself? It's a L-Loop-Hole that you had c-created within the Law? That way S-Sir Fornell can have all r-rights to Kay89...?"  
He growls as he glances at the skeletal creature "He looks as if he is on his way to meet his maker! He'll possibly be dead within the week! How am I meant to take pleasure from tha-" but at the devastated look on his friends face...he lets out a deep sigh "Fine!...I'll take it!" he angrily folds his arms across his chest "Get them ready for transportation and follow behind us" with that he storms out of the room.

Tobias smiles and gently pets his new Toy "Behave and you both shall be fine"  
Kay89 frowns in confusion as the man in the suit passes him to one of the Guards before leaving. He quickly turns to his friend and waits until they are reloaded into the transportation truck, before tugging Jay27 into his arms "What just happened?"  
Jay27 looks up into the jade eye "We have just been saved from Incineration...to become Toys for the Lord Anthony Michael DiNozzo and his BodyGuard Sir Tobias Caleb Fornell" he presses closer into his friends chest as he begins to drift off "At least we are free from those Bastards"  
He nods as he watches the man in the suit gaze at him before getting into the Limousine "But, have we escaped the Lions...only to get caught by the Hyenas?" with that he goes quiet as the truck takes them to their new Home while his friend dozes in his arms.


	4. Clean-Up

Lord DiNozzo cleans up his Slave

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

They both start awake as the truck grinds to a halt and they look around...only to jump as the gate to their cage is suddenly opened.  
Jay27 slowly shuffles forward and stands at Parades Rest as the driver dresses him up in the chains. Once he is finished, he turns to his friend and nods.  
Kay89 shakes his head but at the narrowed ice blue eyes...he huffs and shuffles out to be chained yet again. He looks at the massive house and sighs "Great, I have gone from being the best fighter ever...to become a rich mans Toy"  
He lets out a chuckle at his friends statement "At least we aren't being Incinerated" he shrugs, causing his chains to rattle "There is always a silver-lining  
He huffs and goes to reply, only to quieten as he notes the suited man from earlier approaching him.  
Tobias stops infront of his Slave and cocks his head to one side as he lifts a hand to gently stroke the dirty curls "Lets get you all clean before sorting out this scruffiness" he pauses as he pushes the hair back and only now notices that he is missing an eye.  
Jay27 steps back at the anger he spots...only to wince as he backs into one of the Slave Transporters. He quickly jerks back as the man hits him with the end of one of the shock-sticks, only looking up once the hittings stops and watches as Kay89's new Owner places his attacker in a headlock  
"You will NOT touch Lord DiNozzos Slave!"  
The Slave Transporter struggles within the hold and yelps as he is thrown into the Cage.  
Tobias nods in satisfaction before grabbing both leashes and leading the new Slaves inside.

Lord DiNozzo huffs as Tobias passes him his new Toys leash and he watches as he heads off with the other one. He looks at the thin, dirty creature and sighs "You better get cleaned before you even think about touching anything!"  
Jay27 lowers his head in shame but looks up as he feels a tug on the hard plastic Collar, only to quickly move as he is lead into a big Bathroom. He looks around the white and black marbled room and turns around as he feels the chains being removed, along with the nasty scratchy Collar and his thin cotton shorts.  
Tony gestures to the walk-in shower "Get in"  
He nods and steps under the spray...only to tense as DiNozzo enters behind him wearing only a pair of boxers. He flinches as the scolding water touches his skin and he keeps still as his new Owner scrubs the dirt and grime from his body.  
Lord Tony sighs as the water runs black and narrows his eyes before leaving the shower, to return with his more expensive grooming products rather than scrubbing with the Slave quality brands.  
Jay27 cringes as his nose becomes assaulted by the Scent of coconut before jumping as a soft hand mitt begins to scrub him clean.  
He rolls his eyes at the way the Slave reacts and continues with his cleaning. As he runs the mitt over his spine, he pauses as he notes that he can feel each individual vertebrae "Why are you so thin? I have checked the Records that came with you and they state that you are not diseased..."  
Jay27 gazes at the floor "I gave my meals to Kay89...he needed them more than I"  
Tony frowns "A Slave isn't allowed to starve itself...why didn't they notice that you weren't eating?" with that he kneels as he begins scrubbing the bottom half.  
A sad smile crosses his face "Because...they knew" he shrugs "That is why we decided to escape, Ko-er-Kay89 didn't want me to refuse food any longer and fight while the Guards took their turns from taking pleasure from me"  
He stills "The Guards? They passed you around!? How long?"  
Jay27 sighs "I am forty...I have been used in McFarns Fighting Slaves Facility since I first was sold to him, when I was fifteen" he looks at the wall "I was given to Kay89 as a reward for him winning McFarn a lot of money in a fight...ten years ago, ever since then...while he fights the Guards play with his Toy"  
Lord DiNozzo lets out a growl and shuffles over to begin scrubbing his legs...only to pause at the deep scar "What happened here? There was no mention of any Surgery on your Records!"  
He sighs "It was punishment for out running the Guards...he broke my leg in order for me not to run anymore" he shrugs "They took Kay89's eye, as he could always spot them even during the darkest night" he looks away "It was our third attempt at escape..."  
Tony sighs as he stands and rinses off the Slave before starting on the dirty hair.  
Jay27 stiffles his groan as fingers rub at his scalp and he slightly tips his head up to the taller man.  
He smirks at the move that signals trust and he cocks his head to one side before reaching out to stroke along the bared fuzzy neck, feeling the Slaves body tense and his smirk widens as he relaxes into the touch "You trust me with your life? But you have only just met me"  
The Slave shrugs "My body belongs to you...you purchased me and if you wish to kill me...then it's your choice" he turns as a hand guides him into the spray. He shivers and closes his eyes as the water rinses away all the grime and dirt from his skin.

+NCIS+

Jay27 watches as Lord DiNozzo paces the floor and shivers as a cold breeze runs over his damp body.  
Tony snaps his head up as he spots the move and sighs as he grabs a towel to rub him down before passing him a pair of cotton slacks "Put these on"  
He nods and does as instructed but cringes as he hears the sound of the chains being picked up.  
Lord DiNozzo smirks as he spots the cringe and walks over to the bin to dump the dirty chains, along with the plastic Collar, before washing his hands and collecting a golden set.  
Jay27 sighs as he holds out his hands, watching as his new Owner wraps the gold cuffs around his wrists and his ankles. He looks up as a connecting chain wraps around his waist before tipping his head back to allow the Collar to be placed around his neck.  
Tony chuckles but pauses as he runs a hand through the long damp silver hair "This has to go" with that he grabs a pair of scissors and begins snipping away.  
He watches as the long bits of his hair drift to the floor. He turns as there is a knock at the door and watches as a blonde Collared Slave wearing the finest satin shorts walks in  
"Lord DiNozzo, my Master Lord Mallard is here and wishes to see you"  
Lord Tony nods "Thank-You Brad for informing me about his arrival"  
Brad nods and bows before leaving the room.  
Jay27 turns as a hand cup his chin  
"Yes, I shall ask Duck to look you over...but first lets get rid of this rough pirate look" with that he picks up the shaving foam before lifting the razor.  
He closes his eyes and forces his body to relax as the slit-throat razor is gently run over his neck until all evidence of his facial hair is removed (This feels wonderful...it's better than that shard of glass you've been using to get this stupid hair gone). He jumps as a towel is thrown over his head before being rubbed over his face.  
Tony smirks as he takes a step back and nods "There we go...now lets have Duck look you over" he chuckles "I want to make sure you won't die on me without warning"  
Jay27 rolls his eyes and goes to follow, but pauses at the sight of his reflection. He cocks his head to one side and bends down to reach his face as he strokes his now bare cheeks "Wow...it's a lot smoother than when I use that piece of glass"  
Lord DiNozzo sighs as he attaches a thicker golden chain through the hoop at the front of the Collar before gently tugging it "Come on"  
The Slave nods and walks behind him, making sure to keep two feet behind his new Master. As he enters the next room, he stops dead at the sight of his fellow Slave wearing leather trousers and a matching eyepatch with a silver Collar around his neck "Kay89?"  
Kay89 looks up from his kneeling position by his Owners legs "Hey Jay27...nice haircut"  
He smirks as he gazes back at him "At least I still have hair" but shrugs "You look good" a smile crosses his face "Nice eyepatch, I-" he stops at a hard tug of the lead and cringes at the dark look that crosses Lord DiNozzos face before lowering his gaze.  
Tobias smirks and reaches down to pet his Toy, his smirk widening at the trust he spots and he gently grabs his chin "Come, I want Lord Mallard to check you out aswell"  
His jade eye narrows before nodding "Yes Sir" with that he stands and allows his Master to lead him into the other room.


	5. Lord Mallard

Tony and Tobias get their Slaves checked, before heading for a feast

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Lord Mallard smiles as he pets his two Slaves and turns to his BodyGuard/Lover "Sir Gerald...how do you think we shall reward these two wonderful men"  
Sir Gerald smiles "Anyway you please Doc" he leans down and kisses the mousey blonde hair of the Scotsman "I don't mind...and I think Brad and Mr Palmer would love some attention"  
The two Slaves look up and press closer to their joint Owners but turn and shy away as Lord DiNozzo enters, leading a thin Slave behind him...in chains. They back away at the sight and move to sit together for comfort as their Master suddenly gets angry  
"Anthony! Look at the state of this poor Slave! And yet you keep him in chains!?"  
Lord DiNozzo stills at the sudden outburst and narrows his eyes in anger "I decide how to treat my Slaves! Not you! Now, Ducky...can you check him over? As I doubt he'll last much longer"  
Jay27 cringes at the anger and stops, only to stumble as his chains are tugged. He stops infront of the other powerful Lord and lowers his eyes in Submission.  
Lord Mallard gazes at him and reaches out to gently stroke the sunken belly "What is your name, dear boy?"  
He looks up into friendly pale blue eyes and gives him a small smile in return "Jay27, Sir"  
Ducky smiles and shakes his head "I meant your Birth name...not your Slave name"  
Jay27 bites his bottom lip as he whispers "Jethro...Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Sir"  
He chuckles "Please, young man, call me Ducky" with that he slowly walks around him and gently touches the scarred skin before turning to his Lover "Gerald, can you get my bag?"  
Sir Gerald nods and leaves the room, smiling at Sir Tobias and his leashed Slave as he walks past them.  
Jay27 smiles at his only friend before jumping as he cotton slacks are tugged down. He hears a shocked gasp and lowers his eyes in shame  
Lord Mallard turns at glares at his fellow Lord "This man has been repeatedly violated!" he gently pushes at the Slaves back, making him bend over and gestures to the healed scars "Where did you find him?"  
Lord Tony growls as he reaches out and strokes the mans rump "He was to be Incinerated...but Tobias wanted the other one, so I had no choice but to take him" he turns to aim his glare in Tobias's direction "I think we need to visit McFarns Fighting Slave Facility"  
Sir Tobias gives him a wolfish smile "Yes Sir!" with that he leads his Slave over by his lead "Ducky, could you look over my Slave aswell? They both came from the same Facility, only Kay89 was their Top Fighter and Jay27 was the fighters Toy"  
Tony growls "Not just the fighters..."  
Shocked gasps echo through the room.  
Jay27 flames crimson but stays still as Sir Gerald walks in carrying the Doctors bag. He starts as a gloved slick finger enters him and cringes at the odd feeling (Whoa! No-ones fingers beside yourself and Kay89's have been up there!)  
Ducky sighs in relief "He seems fine inside, no tears or scar tissue...and his prostrate is very healthy" with that he pulls out and wipes him clean before gently covering him back up. He checks each scar but frowns at the scar on his left leg "Is there any mention of Surgery in his records?" he gestures to the neat line "This was done in a Hospital...and by the looks of it, his leg was broken"  
Lord DiNozzo growls "No...there was no mention of Surgery" he turns to his BodyGuard "What about yours?"  
Sir Tobias shakes his head "Nope...no mention" with that he leads Kay89 over and gestures to the other Lord to look him over.

Lord Mallard nods and checks out the scared man "And what is your Birth name?"  
Kay89 smirks as he looks him in the eyes "Trent Thomas Kort, Sir"  
Ducky chuckles "You are not a Submissive one are you?"  
He shrugs "There never has been a reason...I was the Top Fighter, I was treated with respect due to the fact I brought in a lot of money" he narrows his jade eye "But I wouldn't stand for them using Jay27 as an object for pleasure while I fought"  
Sir Tobias gently strokes his Slaves cheek, revealing in the short spikes of hair that prickles the skin of his palm "Is that why they took your eye?"  
Ducky gasps and when Tobias removes the leather eyepatch, he gives him a sad smile as he notes the scarred skin "Oh my...you poor thing! This must have hurt you"  
Lord Tony steps forward and looks at the black hole of where a eye once stood "How did they not realise that we would have found out about this?"  
Jay27 quietly answers "We were to be Incinerated...they fixed us up in hope that no-one will question our injuries" he shrugs "No-one questions how Slaves have been treated once they have been sentenced to Incineration" he sighs as he gazes at the floor "I was just glad to be out of there"  
Kay89 walks over and hugs his chained friend "And we are...no more fights, no more starving yourself" he leans down and kisses the bare cheek "No more of watching and hearing you begging the Guards to stop as they pass you onto the other as they each take a turn on you"  
Jay27 looks up with a tiny smile and nods "Yes Kort" he turns to look at his new Owner "I am his and his alone"  
Lord Tony smiles and tugs his Slave free from the other one "Now, I have asked that a royal feast shall be laid out for us...come" with that he lead his Slave out of the room and into another.

+NCIS+

Jay27 looks on in shock at the amount of food and quickly follows behind his Owner before kneeling down on the Slave cushion by his feet. He peers at the food and goes pink at the smirk he spots on Lord Tonys face.  
Tony chuckles and waits untill everyone has taken their seats on the plush chairs. He nods and watches as everyone starts eating, smirking as Lord Mallard has Brad on his lap while Sir Gerald has the taller Slave, Mr Palmer, on his. He turns to speak to his own BodyGuard...only to pause at the sight of Kay89 in his lap. He bites his bottom lip as he realises that it is only himself who isn't eating intimately with his own Slave and sighs as he tugs the chains "Come on...up here"  
Jay27 hesitantly sits in Lord Tonys lap and tenses as an arm comes around his waist in a loving gesture (Why can't I stay on the floor?) he turns as he feels a tap on his cheek and opens his mouth as he is handfed some fruit, groaning as flavours burst along his tastebuds and he eagerly waits his next piece, totally forgetting the fact he is on Tonys lap as he focuses all of his attentions on the free hand which picks up some cold chicken.

Sir Tobias smirks at the groans of his own Slave as he hand feeds him an assortment of cooked meats before huskily asking "You enjoying that?"  
Kay89 glances at him with amusement written across his face "I have only been feed on porridge with artificial proteins, along with creatine pills...this is the first time I have tasted real meat" he glances at his skinny friend "I had to force feed him so he wouldn't die during the night and leave me on my own in that living hell"  
Tobias sighs as he nuzzles the strong neck "At least you both are free of that place" he smirks "And I have a Slave that is Mine and Mine alone-" he possessively runs his hand over Kay89's chest "-a powerful Slave who shall not Submit to anyone besides myself!"  
He groans in arousal and presses into the touch "Only you have been able to beat me in a fight...you have won my respect and inturn...my Submission" with that he turns and kisses him, sharing his mouthful of food in an erotic kiss.  
Sir Tobias growls and takes control as he forced his tongue into his Slaves mouth.

Lord Mallard chuckles at the display before kissing his own whining Slave "Are you enjoying the show?"  
Brad nods turns his head to be fed a jam and butter scone, licking his Masters fingers clean and gets rewarded by an arousal being pressed against his backside. He turns with the hold and softly kisses him, smirking as he is allowed to lead.  
Ducky opens up and hands over control to his horny Slave.

Sir Gerald smirks at the whine he hears from the Slave in his lap and leans forward to deeply kiss him before hand feeding him jam and cream scone from his own plate "Do you want to join?"  
Mr Palmer looks over and shakes his head as he leans into the warmth of his other Master "No...I will stay with you"  
Gerald chuckles and lifts the Slaves chin up "We can join them in our own way" with that he takes possession of Mr Palmers mouth, groaning in delight as it is freely handed over.

Lord Tony huffs in annoyance as he glances around the room and notices everyone snogging except him. He sighs as he continues to hand feed his Slave 'Why can't I of had a female Slave? Or even a male one that doesn't look so breakable?'  
Jay27 watches in hunger as the hand that picks up a selection of cooked meats pauses and he goes to lift his hands, only to be stopped by the chain snapping tight. He lets out a whine as he leans forward while opening his mouth.  
Tony snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head as he feeds him once more "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere"  
He swallows every bite and licks the fingers clean before waiting for the next piece. He watches as the hand moves back to the plate and he whines as he rocks while trying to move closer.  
Lord Tony smirks as he passes him another piece and uses his other hand to stroke the Slaves broad chest 'Mind you...I reckon he might be a hunk when at a healthy weight' he narrows his eyes in thought as he continues feeding him, lifting his hand up high in order to see him stretch out and decides that he likes the potential he spots 'Yes...I reckon even Lord Ziva of Asia and Lord Abby of Africa will both be jealous of this one' with that thought in mind, he tightens his arm around the thin Slaves waist while hand feeding him deep into the night.


	6. Chat Between Friends

Kay89 chats to Jay27 while Sir Tobias chats to Lord Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro follows behind his Owner and watches as Mr Palmer and Brad are lead by the hands into their Masters Bedroom, before glancing to his friend and sighs as he spots Sir Tobias leading Kay89 into the room next door by a leash. He shakes his head as he is the only one in chains (Why is that?) he turns at a hard tug and sighs as he is lead to a massive bed.  
Lord Tony narrows his eyes at the longing look and huffs as he leads him into the Bathroom before removing the lower sets of chains but keeps the golden cuffs in place "Go on then...do your business"  
Jay27 sighs and gestures to his wrists "I er..."  
He huffs as he unhooks the chains from his wrists, only leaving the ones around his waist and attached to his Collar.  
Jay27 quickly tugs down his slacks and relieves himself with a deep groan before tucking himself away and washing his hands.  
Tony smirks "You really needed to go that bad?"  
The Slave lowers his eyes "Yes Sir. I am Sorry Sir"  
He frowns "Sorry for what?"  
Jay27 keeps his eyes on the floor "I should have been able to hold it longer...I am Sorry that I couldn't"  
Lord DiNozzo frowns in confusion before his eyes widen in shock "They, they made you hold it?" at the way the Slave flinches he sighs and reaches out to softly pet the silver strands, smiling as after the initial jump...he pushes into the gentle touch. He pulls back and re-attaches the chains before guiding him over to his plush bed.  
Jay27 watches as his Master chains him to the bottom of the bed and he lets out a deep sigh as he lowers himself onto the thick carpet but frowns as he is tugged back up and pushed onto the bed. He looks up in confusion "I'm allowed on the bed?"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Yeah" with that, he strips himself down and gets into the plush bed before placing a blanket around his Slave "Well...er Night"  
He smiles and curls up, around his Masters feet "Night"  
Lord DiNozzo smiles back and watches as Jay27 falls asleep, he shakes his head and allows himself to drift off.

He awakes with a start and frowns as he hears a whimpering sound. He sighs as he sits up and watches as his Slave twitches in his sleep. A deep sigh escapes his chest as he leans down and softly caresses his face until the noises quieten down.  
Jay27 snuggles closer around his bundle and drifts off deeper as a soft touch calms him down. A smile crosses his face as he mumbles "Kort" before drifting off once more.  
Tony stills at the mumbled name and narrows his eyes in anger. He forces himself to calm down and goes to tug himself away...but stills at the distressed whimper, he shakes his head and lays back down "Great...you don't like sharing your bed and yet...when he went to go on the floor...you refused to let him!" he rolls his eyes as he can't explain his actions and huffs as he forces himself to go back to sleep.

+NCIS+

A Week Later

Jay27 slowly wakes up and yawns before rattling his chains as he curls up tighter around his Owners feet. He sighs as he stretches himself out and slowly sits up, to gaze down at the sleeping Lord but turns as he hears movement and smiles as Sir Tobias enters with Kay89 behind him. He lifts a finger to his lips and smiles.  
Sir Tobias smirks and nods as he walks over and frees him from the bed while whispering "Get clean, Lord Mallard wants to check you over" with that he passes his own Slave the other ones gold chained leash and gestures to the Bathroom.  
Kay89 bows and smirks as he guides his friend into the Bathroom to get him clean.

Jay27 happily follows his friend and checks him over before waiting until they are in the Bathroom to being talking "You have put on weight...you look good"  
He smiles as he unhooks the chains from his friend and runs a hand down his body "You too Jethro...you are finally filling out" he places the gold chains on the sink and turns on the shower.  
Jay27 sighs in delight as he steps under the spray but cocks his head to one side as he spots his friend fighting with himself "Kort? What's wrong?"  
Kay89 looks up and shrugs as he passes him a bar of soap "Why do you think somethings wrong?"  
He just gives him a look as he begins soaping himself up "Come on...tell me! There are no secrets between us two"  
Kay89 sighs and nervously scratches the back of his neck "Well...when does a Master Claim his Slave? I thought they did it straight away?"  
Jay27 raises an eyebrow "You want to be Claimed? As in...fully Claimed?" a smile crosses his face as he spots the blush "You really love him...don't you?"  
He rolls his eye and turns away "I...he...yes, I think I do" with that he passes him the shampoo.  
He sighs as he washes his hair and rinses himself out as he gazes at his friend "Kort...tell him, he loves you back"  
Kay89 glances at the floor as a soft smile crosses his face "Yeah?" he smirks as he rubs his neck "He is the only man I have ever meet that has...has made me Submit..." he looks up with his jade eye to look deep into the ice blues "The only man I have only ever wanted to fuck me"  
Jay27 steps out and accepts the towel to dry himself off before tugging on a clean pair of cotton slacks and stands there. He looks at his friend and smiles as he holds open his arms, his smile widening as Kay89 presses into them "Kort, you need to talk to him about wanting to be Claimed" he tightens his hold as he feels him go to pull away "Don't forget...Sir Tobias has never had a Slave before yourself and...well" he shrugs as he turns his head to kiss the leather eyepatch "You are not exactly a Love Slave...which I think is a reason he likes you so"  
Kay89 smirks and returns the hug "Yeah?" he sighs "So...why doesn't he Claim me?"  
He rolls his eyes and just holds him close "Just give him some time...I'm sure he shall Claim you soon" with that he just stands there and basks in the warmth of his friendship.

Lord Tony twitches as he begins to wake up, it takes awhile for him to realise what is wrong and when he finally notices...he shoots up with a "Jay?"  
Sir Tobias places a hand on his Lords chest "Tony? Calm down...he is getting clean"he bites his bottom lip "I...I wanted a private word...without Kay89 being present"  
Lord DiNozzo huffs as he runs a hand over his face "So...what?"  
He takes a seat beside him and glances in the direction of the Bathroom "I...I want to Claim him...I want him as Mine and Mine alone"  
He raises an eyebrow "You really want him to wear your Brand? Seriously?" he pauses as a thought suddenly occurs to him "You fucked him yet?"  
Sir Tobias goes pink and shakes his head "No...I'm waiting until he is truly Mine" he plays with the bed chains "Also, I want at full health as...as you know the Claiming fuck is raw and painful, I don't want to hurt him and yet...yet I think I love him"  
Tonys eyes widen in shock "Love? You Love that Fighting Slave!?" at his friends nod, he huffs and shakes his head "A Fighting Slave isn't meant to be loved-" he stops at the hurt look and smirks "-but then...a Fighting Slave never normally cares for his 'Toy', not enough to attempt escape"  
Tobias looks at him in hope "Does that mean that you shall accept my request to Claim him?" at the nod, he smiles and stands "Thank-You my Lordship"  
Lord DiNozzo chuckles but stops as he glances around "Wait...you said Jay27 is getting clean, but...but where is Kay89?"  
He frowns and glances at the Bathroom "Er...he is with Jay27, getting him clean and dressed"  
Tony growls and chucks back the duvet before stalking up to the Bathroom and tugs the door open...only to freezes in shock at the sight of the two Slaves hugging one another.


	7. Seal Of Approval

Tony places his Seal on Tobias's form but on one condition

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kay89 glares at the pissed Lord and steps back out of the comforting hold. He gives his friend a soft smile before bowing at Tony and then heads to his Owner.  
Sir Tobias watches as his Slaves face softens as the man approaches him. A smile crosses his face as he gently strokes Kay89's cheek before attaching the leash. He turns to his Lordship "Lord Tony, Lord Mallard is waiting to check over your Slaves health" at the stiff nod, he bows and leaves the room with his Slave right behind him.

Jay27 lowers his gaze at the pissed look and holds out his wrists as he hears the distinctive rattle of the gold chains.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he attaches the chains and once finished, he drags him to the wall and fastens him there as he heads into the shower.  
Jay27 sighs as he leans back against the wall and watches his Owner showering. He watches with keen interest as the water runs down the tanned, sun kissed skin and sighs as his body fails to react (Why can't I get hard? He is gorgeous and yet...nothing!). He shakes his head and leans on his cuffed arms as he waits for Tony to finish.  
Lord Tony smirks as he catches sight of his Slave ogling his body but frowns as he doesn't spot the normal reaction to that kind of lusty look. He shakes off the feeling as he rinses himself off and steps out. After rubbing himself dry, he gets dressed and removes the chains from the wall as he leads him back into the Bedroom before attaching the gold chained leash and heads out of the room.  
The Slave lowers his gaze, watching the tight muscles of Tony arse, as he is lead into the room where Lord Mallard is checking over his friend.  
Sir Tobias nods in respect as he turns to the Doctor "So Duck?"  
Lord Mallard smiles as he finishes checking him over "He is back to full health...and so yes, he is healthy enough for the Claiming"  
Kay89 smiles as he straightens out his clothes and kisses his Masters cheek "I shall be yours and no others"  
Tobias growls and tugs him closer for a passionate kiss, forcing him to Submit and smirks as he wins the battle.

Lord Tony rolls his eyes at the display and gestures to his own Slave "Can you check him over?"  
Ducky nods and takes the golden chained leash. He looks him over, running the flat of his hand up the scared skin and nods in approval "He has gained a good deal of weight...but still has a bit more to gain" he turns him around and presses against the Slaves back, until Jay27 bends, then he tugs down the cotton slacks while putting on a pair of gloves.  
Jay27 starts as a slick finger enters him and he forces himself not to react as the digit investigates inside his rear.  
"It feels like the tearings and scars are healing well"  
The Slave sighs...only to jerk and yelp in shock as something is nudged from within him  
"And his prostate is healthy" with that he removes his gloves and tidies him up before tugging up the slacks "He is healing very well"  
Lord Tony sighs as he takes a seat with his Slave kneeling next to him "So...there is nothing wrong? Nothing at all?"  
Lord Mallard frowns "Should there be?"  
Tony sighs as he gazes at his Slave "He doesn't get hard when aroused"  
Jay27 lowers his gaze even further as his face flames crimson (Shit! How could you let him know that!?). He starts as a hand strokes his hair in a soft petting motion and relaxes into the touch.  
Lord Tony huffs "What could that mean Duck?"  
The other Lord gives him a thoughtful look before nodding to himself "I'd say it is psychological...as he was raped over and over during his life, that and him being malnourished" he turns to Kay89 "Have you known him to reach an erection while having sexual intercourse?"  
Kay89 shakes his head "No...but then he has been weak and thin for a long time. Since I was given him as my Toy, I have never seen him without his ribs jutting out" he shrugs "And he has been my Toy for the past ten years"  
Lord Tony narrows his eyes at the reference as he cards his fingers through the thick silver hair "He shall never be that thin and malnourished again" he sighs as gazes at his friend "So...it's nothing permanent?"  
Ducky smiles and shakes his head "I'm sure that once his body has fully recovered...he shall be able to achieve an erection" with that he stands and gives the other Lord a bow "Now, I must see to my own Slaves"  
Tony smiles and waves his hand in a dismissal as he sits there and thinks over everything that he has learnt.

+NCIS+

Jay27 begins to drift off, in his kneeling position, as his Master does his Paperwork. He leans to one side and ends up pressed against Tonys leg as he dozes off.  
Lord DiNozzo stills at the touch and glances down, only to smile at the dozing Slave. He shakes his head with a chuckle as he turns back to his Work, but glances at the door as Sir Tobias appears.  
Tobias smirks at the sight of the dozing Slave and smiles as he quietly passes him his Claiming form "Here you go"  
Tony smiles as he reads the form and sighs as he signs it and places his Seal on the bottom "You can now Claim him"  
He smiles as he takes the form back and gazes down at it "Thanks DiNutzo...for everything"  
He waves off the gratitude but then pauses as he looks down at his Slave "Just keep Kay89 away from Jay27" he reaches down to softly pet the silver strands "I don't like the way he refers to my Slave as his Toy"  
Tobias cringes at the dark look and slowly swallows "You...you won't take him? The Paperwork states he is Mine"  
Tony looks up and raises his eyebrow "Yes...the Paperwork does state that, but I could remove him from your possession-" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "-but I won't, however...I don't want him near my Slave ever again"  
He narrows his eyes but nods "Ok my Lord, I shall keep him away" he straightens up and bows "I will now take my leave, as I have things to sort out"  
Lord Tony nods as he dismisses him. Once he is left on his own, he glances at his Paperwork and sighs "Great...back to the grindstone" with that he picks up his pen and reads through the forms which require his Seal.

Jay27 slowly wakes up and yawns before nuzzling the soft clothed leg as he makes himself comfortable, cringing as his left leg complains about the position he has been in. He slowly opens his eyes and shifts himself off his knees, into a crossed leg position before yawning once more.  
Tony chuckles at the move and stretches himself out "Come, lets have something to eat"  
He smiles and struggles to his feet as he tries not to get caught up in the golden chains. Once he is up, he bares his neck and smirks as Tony attaches his golden chained leash before following him out of the room and bounces in excitement at the thought of being fed.


	8. The Claiming

Sir Tobias Claims his Slave

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jay27 looks up from where he is sitting at his Owners feet, while enjoying his grilled cheese on toast, and watches an excited Sir Tobias practically bounces past with an equally excited Kay89. He frowns as he watches them go and stretches, as far as his chains will allow, to try and see where they are going.  
Lord Tony huffs and tugs at the golden chains "Stop being so nosey"  
He lowers his head "Sorry Sir" with that he leans back against his Masters leg as he continues munching his toast...but glances every now and then to where his friend had disappeared to.  
Tony shakes his head and cards his fingers through the thick silver strands "Tobias is getting his Slave ready to be Claimed" he feels the muscles tense before suddenly relaxing against him. He smirks as he abandons his Paperwork and slowly changes his touch to arousing.  
Jay27 lets out a groan as he quickly finishes his toast before pressing into the wonderful touch. He sighs in enjoyment as the talented fingers work out the kinks in his shoulders and moans as he arches into the hands.  
Lord Tony narrows his eyes in delight as he spots his Slaves arousal and slowly shifts closer before slipping a hand into the now tight cotton slacks.  
He jumps in shock at the touch and turns his head away in shame as his cock suddenly goes soft "Sorry Master...I can't keep it"  
He huffs in annoyance as he removes his hands, wiping them on his Slaves slacks and turns back to his boring Paperwork.  
Jay27 sits there, glaring at his shorts (Why is it so hard to keep it up? Others don't seem to have that problem...) he shivers at the memory of that time six guards forcibly took him and squirms as he remembered the feeling of their hands groping him.  
Tony glances down at the noise of distress and shakes his head as he reaches over to gently stroke his Slaves face.  
He starts at the touch but instantly relaxes against him "I'm Sorry Sir...I wish I could give you the pleasure you the pleasure you seek"  
The Lord sighs as he gets up and tugs the chained leash "Come...I want Duck to check you out before he leaves and heads back to his own Continent"  
Jay27 nods and lowers his gaze as he is lead away.

+NCIS+

"He is now in full health" he holds up a hand to stop the younger Lord from speaking as he continues "Now, before you complain...he may be physically back to health but not psychologically" he turns to the Slave "Jethro...what caused you to snap out of your aroused state?"  
Jay27 lowers his gaze "I...I had a flashback to a previous experience..."  
Lord DiNozzo leans forward in his chair and narrows his eyes "What happened in this flashback?"  
His face flames crimson "I...I well..." he takes a deep breath "I was passed around six guards as Kay89 fought...t-they groped me and attempted to stroke me to completion while two were fucking me and another was holding me in place as he f-fucked my mouth..."  
Lord Mallard looks at him in shock before turning to look at his friend "Anthony! You must put a stop to this place place of torture!"  
Tony nods as he tugs on the chains and drags his Slave onto his lap, ignoring the tense posture as he wraps his arms around his middle "Sir Tobias plans to Claim his Slave tonight...after he has recovered we shall set out"  
Ducky glances at Jay27 "And shall you Claim yours tonight aswell?"  
He shakes his head "No...I'm not sure I can do that...but I shall make sure no-one can touch him during our visit"  
Lord Mallard nods and turns to glance at the door as his Lover/BodyGuard appears, along with both of their Slaves "Time I was heading back Home...are we still on for the meeting in Sydney?"  
Tony nods and smiles "Yes my friend...it's been too long since I have seen the others"  
Ducky smiles and takes the mans hand before kissing it in a mark of respect "Yes, Lord Abby and lord Ziva have been asking about you...as you missed our last meeting"  
Lord Tony smirks "I had caught the flu and was unwell to travel, but I and fine now" he nuzzles his Slaves neck "Also I can't deny Abs and Ziva the chance to see mine and Tobias's Slaves now...can I?"  
Lord Mallard nods "Until then, God bless"  
Jay27 smiles and gives him a little wave before jumping as he is tugged back against a clothed chest.  
"Tobias shall be Claiming his Slave tonight...we shall not get much sleep"  
He frowns and goes to speak, only to stop as he is tugged up and shrugs as he follows his Master to their Bedroom...pausing at the sight of an excited Kay89 closely following Sir Tobias, who has a branding iron in his hands.

+NCIS+

Tobias gestures to the bed as he places the iron into the fire and once sure it shall not fall out, he heads over to his Slave and ties him spread eagle onto the bed "I shall Claim you tonight...it shall be extremely painful...but it shall mean that you have my full protection and Ownership"  
Kay89 smirks as he turns his head to gaze up at his Master "You are the only one to have made me Submit...and in doing so, you have won my respect"  
Sir Tobias smiles and leans forward to run his hands possessively over every inch of the exposed flesh "I shall brand you first...before taking you in the Claiming ritual" he turns to glance at the fire "Prepare yourself" with that he heads over and picks up the bar with a leather glove before walking over.  
Kay89 takes a deep breath before nodding. He instinctively braces himself at the heat he feels and screams out in pain as the branding iron melts his skin with a permanent mark of Ownership.

Jay27 awakes with a start at the scream and he lets out a sound of distress as he frantically tugs at his sleeping chains. He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and he turns to gaze at an annoyed Tony.  
Lord DiNozzo huffs before getting out of his bed, to remove the chains "You need to calm down" with that he attaches the top chains to the top of his bed and the bottom set to the bottom of the bed "There"  
The Slave tries to move but realises that he is held tight in place "Sir! He...he is hurting him!" tears roll down his cheeks "I can't let Sir Tobias kill Kort! I...he is my only friend!"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he gets back into bed "Toby won't kill him...he loves that scruffy Slave" with that he yawns "Now keep quiet"  
Jay27 blinks away his tears as he gazes at the wall where his friend is on the other side.

Sir Tobias gently strokes awake the tears that roll down his Slaves face "There we go...you are now mine"  
Kay89 nods and breathes through the pain that still flare from his hip "You...you still need to...to Claim me"  
Tobias nods as he places the branding iron into a bucket of water before unzipping his jeans and mounting him "It will hurt...but no-one can ever take you from me" with that he lines up and presses in.  
The Slave grits his teeth before crying out in pain as he is taken for the first time in his life. He shuts his eye and lets out a whimper as pain flares up his back.  
He sighs as he soothingly rubs his shoulders "I'm Sorry...but the Claim needs to be rough and painful" he leans down to kiss the pure silver/platinum Collar "But I shall give a bit of time to adjust"  
Kay89 nods as he tries to get the pain to settle down and once it becomes a dull ache, he nods "Ok...go ahead"  
Tobias smirks and begins a hard and fast pace, groaning as he feels his arousal spike. He grits his teeth and growls "I need you to climax...otherwise my Claim is void"  
The Slave nods but whines in desperation "C-Can't...the pain is too much!"  
He rolls his eyes as he forces himself to hold out as he adjusts his angle and smirks when Kay89 jerks back in shock "Found it..."  
He turns his head and smirks "P-Prostate?"  
Tobias smirks "Lets finish this" with that he hits the spot over and over again until his Slave suddenly stiffens and cries out before coating the bedsheet with his climax with a scream. He grits his teeth and follows with a roar.

Lord Tony huffs as he hears his Slaves sounds of distress and turns over, to wrap his arms around the tense body "Go to sleep...Tobias has finished and now has Claimed his Slave as his own" he sighs as he snuggles up to the warm body "So please...go to sleep!"  
He gazes at the wall and concentrates his hearing "You sure?" at the sleepy eyed glare, he sighs and nods "Ok...I trust you" with that he tries to get to sleep in his new position (I think I prefer sleeping curled around his feet!)  
Tony smiles as he feels his Slave drift off and sighs as he follows him into sleep, trying to ignore how much he enjoys sleeping next to the warm strong body.

Kay89 yelps as his Owner pulls out and turns his head as he feels a hand gently patching him up "I-I'm your now?"  
Tobias smiles and kisses his forehead "Lets get you cleaned up and head to sleep"  
The Slave nods and once his bonds are released, he slowly gets up and watches as his Master strips the bed before making it. He sighs in enjoyment as a warm wet cloth is wiped across his chest and groin before another is used to clean his rear.  
He kisses his Slaves cheek and gently lays him back down onto his front and smiles as he gets in beside him, his smile widening as Kay89 instinctively moves to lay across his chest "Go to sleep and rest"  
Kay89 yawns and quickly falls into a deep sleep.  
Tobias smiles and slowly drifts off to the sound of his Slaves soft snores.


	9. A Phone Call

Jay27 is worried about his friend...and Lord Tony receives a phone call

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jay27 nervously glances at the closed door of Sir Tobias's room and stretches out, as far as the chains allow, when the door opens to reveal a smiling Tobias.  
Lord Tony huffs before cuffing his Slave around the head "Stop pushing it! Get back onto the pillow and stay put!" with that he glares at him, narrowing his eyes as the pissed iced ones glare at him before his Slave moves back onto the pillow. He huffs and turns to his friend "So...is he yours now?"  
Sir Tobias smiles and nods "Yes my Lord! Kay89 is officially and legally mine" he glances back to his room and bites his bottom lip "Are you planning to leave the Palace today...as I was hoping to...er"  
Tony chuckles "Nah, I'll stay in today and get some Paperwork done"  
He sighs in relief but pauses as he suddenly remembers something "Tony? Mister McFarn from the McFarn Slave Facility is on the phone...he has only just got word of you purchasing his Slave"  
Lord DiNozzo slits his eyes in anger "HIS!? His Slave!?"  
Tobias takes a step back at the anger "That is to what he referred Jay27 as..."  
Tony growls "Tobias with me" before glaring at his Slave "Stay" with that they leave the room.

+NCIS+

An hour later, Jay27 huffs as he tugs on his chains as boredom sets in. He glances around and smirks as he spots a paperclip, after glancing at the door...he picks it up and uses it to free himself from his restraints. Once free, he quickly but silently removes the golden chains before cautiously heading to the door to Sir Tobias's room and looks around before entering.

Kay89 starts awake as the door opens but instantly relaxes at the sight of his friend "Hey Jethro..."  
Jay27 smiles and quietly heads over "Hey Kort...you ok?"  
He rolls his eye "I hurt like a Bitch...but it was worth it" with that he gestures to his hip "Check it out"  
Jay27 bites his bottom lip before gently pulling down the soft blanket and gazes at the inflamed black scar of the branding "Shit Kort! He has burnt you!"  
Kay89 huffs "Jethro, he has Claimed me via his brand" he tries to twist himself to look at it...but fails as his limited sight stops him "What...what does it look like?"  
He shrugs "Just a flamboyant 'T and 'F' that are linked together with a 'C'...it's Sir Tobias's personal Seal" he watches as a soft smile crosses his friends face and sighs "You have fallen hard my friend...really hard"  
"Yes Jethro, I believe I have" a dreamy sigh escapes his chest as he snuggles around his pillow "He is the only man who is strong enough to make me Submit...but also the kindest man (Other than yourself) that I have ever met" he gazes up at him "He will never force me to fight to the death with others...or force me to watch others rape you before forcing me to mount you after"  
He shiver at the dark memories of being passed about infront of Kort before being pushed to his friend so he could fuck him. A distress whimper resonates deep within his chest as he shifts from foot to foot.  
Kay89 sighs at the sound and lifts and arm, smiling as Jethro quickly gets in and curls around him while being careful of his Branded hip.  
Jay27 nuzzles his friends neck and relaxes for the first time since they both arrived to the Lord DiNozzos residence.

+NCIS+

After waiting for Tobias to finish going through the Security checks, he growls as he takes the phone and speaks "DiNozzo speaking"  
"I want him back!"  
He narrows his green eyes "Kay89 has been Claimed, he is now in Sir Tobias's possession and cannot be removed"  
Silence greets that statement before a voice asks "Well...what about Jay27? Is he still alive?"  
"Yes, he is"  
"Fine then, I shall take him as compensation"  
Tony growls as he paces the floor "Compensation? For what!?"  
"I never recieved the money for the purchase of 'my' Slaves! They were meant to be Incinerated...but were Sold instead! Now I am out of pocket!"  
Tobias cringes at the look of anger and steps back as as his Lordship snarls  
"Jay27 is NO longer yours! I have taken him as MY own Slave!"  
"Y-Yours!?"  
"Yes! He is the personal Slave to the one and only Lord Anthony Micheal DiNozzo!"  
"H-Have you C-Claimed him yet?"  
Tony pauses and sighs "No...he is still unClaimed"  
"Ah...then as his Owner, I can take him back...it is your Law that allows me to do so!"  
His heart stutters at the thought of returning the Slave and he shakes his head "No"  
"Yes! It is one of your Laws!"  
He growls "NO! I shall not return him to you!"  
"You can't do that! I shall Appeal to the highest Courts!"  
Tony nods as he makes up his mind "Your Appeal shall be void, as I planned to Claim him this night" his eyes dangerously narrow as he hears a chuckle down the phone "What!"  
"Good luck...Jay27 doesn't climax, and without proof your Claim shall be void...My Lord"  
Tony snarls "He shall climax and then we shall have a 'chat' about Slaves" with that he cuts the call before throwing his mobile against the wall, screaming in anger as he watches it shatter.

Tobias just stares at him and sighs "DiNutzo...how are you going to Claim him? He can't keep an erection and we both know that the Claiming is raw and painful" he runs a hand down his face "Wouldn't it...it be easier to hand him back over? Or pay him off?"  
Lord DiNozzo turns to his BodyGuard and snarls "And let him win!?"  
He steps back at the anger in the flinty green eyes and shrugs "Maybe Senior and Vance would deem the Slave yours...?"  
Tony huffs "Father is the Supreme Ruler and wants me only to have females! And Vance? That toothpick dislikes me so much that he'd happily send MY Slave away...even if it goes against his beliefs" he sighs "The only way to keep and protect Jay27 is...is to Claim him"  
Tobias sighs "How though? You know aswell as I that the Claiming is practically rape! And with his history...I don't see his body accepting you via a climax"  
Tony growls "I'll Claim him as mine...even if it takes all night and the next day...he will be MINE!" with that he storms out of the room.  
Tobias sighs as he slowly follows...only to freeze at the sight of Jay27's chains scattered on the floor. He cringes at the anger but quickly runs to his own room and opens the door, to reveal Jay27 curled around his Slave "Shit..."


End file.
